


Down Into Forgetting

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 06, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wants his brother to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Into Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Coda written for 6.11, _Like A Virgin_.  
>  **Prompt:** Meg: "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes." for spnquotefic.livejournal.com.

_Dean Winchester wants his brother to die._

Who would have thought that I'd ever say those words, huh? Least of all me.

Yeah, maybe that's why I'm whispering. It's not like I'm gonna wake you up. At least you're in there. Could probably bring a herd of elephants through here, man, it's been three days. 

Been waitin' a long time to see you. Never thought I would...

The thing is, you're not gonna be you. Not really. Not like before. I've been living with that for a while now and ... I was kidding myself, hoping that you'd be okay. That things would be the way they were. They never are. I wanted to get you back without a mark on you and I should know better than that by now, better than anybody.

You were right. I don't wanna risk it. I keep sitting here, keep waiting for you to wake up and... now I don't even want you to remember me. I don't want you to, Sam. Don't wake up. Please.

We can't be any more human than we are right now.


End file.
